


From The Stars.

by Hoshitokki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Please Don't Hate Me, don't ask me why it ended the way it did, major angst, might make you cry, slight polyamory?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshitokki/pseuds/Hoshitokki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People usually have one life to live and one's life to care for and love. Hong Jisoo had two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The Stars.

People usually have one life to live and one's life to care for and love. Hong Jisoo had two.  
  
Early into their friendship, Jisoo had always thought Yoon Jeonghan was the epitome of beauty: Pale skin, cheekbones sculpted by the hands of God, long silky hair and perfectly double-lidded eyes topped with a beautiful personality were what made Jeonghan a far better human than most. Jisoo was in love.  
  
Maybe Seungcheol came along later. Way too late for Jisoo's liking, anyway. But if Jeonghan were a beauty, Choi Seungcheol was an Adonis: Rippling muscles and a toned figure dusted with a heavenly-natural tan hidden under a tight shirt and a smile that melted any other human in sight. Jisoo was in love again.  
  
Because while people might only have one other life to care for and love, Jisoo had two.  
  
When Jeonghan and Seungcheol fell in love, Jisoo knew it was meant to be. If the two people he was painfully in love with were happy together, then he had found his happiness in their love. But sometimes that happiness corroded him from the inside; leaving his stomach growling and chest uneasy, breathing unusually fast and eyes naturally watering up when Jeonghan laid his head on Seungcheol's shoulder and Seungcheol quietly raised the other's hand to plant a kiss to it.  
  
Jisoo's days were filled with dreams of going to amusement parks, walking hand in hand with his two lovers, smiles plastered on their faces, the sweet smell of cotton candy and the sound of Seungcheol's screams on rollercoasters in the air because he was scared. And the nights were spent with a hand down his trousers with the images of plump lips on his neck, delicate fingers on his thighs and a familiar heat pooled down near his lower stomach.  
  
Other people might have just one other life to cry over for. Jisoo had two.  
  
When they decided that they needed space, Jisoo knew that he shouldn't be happy over his Seungcheol and Jeonghan breaking up. Their sadness was by no means supposed to be his happiness. But their sadness just excited him. When Jeonghan came crying to him, tears drenching his shirt, he just let his fingers run softly through the other's hair, nose digging into the long tresses inhaling the scent of the man he had since long loved.  
  
Seungcheol needed comfort too, slipping into his bed in the middle of the night, asking to be held till he could fall asleep. Jisoo complied, letting the other wrap his strong arms around his waist, peppering a thousand small kisses all over the other's face and confessing his love through every single one of them.  
  
Jisoo knew he couldn't leave because while other people only had one life who cared for them, Jisoo had two.  
  
Three years down the line, things were all right again. Jeonghan was once again the one wrapped in Seungcheol's embrace and Jisoo was still smiling from afar. His happiness was accounted for in their happiness, after all.  
  
When Jeonghan walked down the aisle, Jisoo knew he wouldn't witness a more beautiful sight than he did that day. And when he saw Seungcheol waiting at the altar, his heart skipped a beat because the man of his dreams was still as terribly handsome as he was when Jisoo first fell for him. He was soaring, tears breaking out when he first heard their vows. And when the couple leaned in for a kiss he turned away with a heavy heart and made his way out unnoticed.  
He had a lot more to prepare for now.  
  
Because when people die, they only have one other life to look after from the stars. Jisoo, though, had two.

**Author's Note:**

> When will stop using 'stars' in my titles???
> 
> uh..i'm sorry. I had to get this out of my system. yeah.


End file.
